Under the Same Sky
by faerydoll k
Summary: An incident that makes 2 people stumbles into a broken radio phone and started to know each other,and soon finds out they were from both different time Is it posible for love to exist even you're 2 decades apart?after all they're still under the same sky
1. Symphony of the Rain

**A.N.: ** hello to all! I know I have lots of fics but I really need to write this down or my idea will disappear. This would only be short probably 10 chapters but I'm not too sure, depends on my mood. Well anyway here it goes.

**Summary: **In the year 1984 an unknown red star exploded. The incident happens again in the year 2004. And with that, two people mysteriously stumble into a broken short wave radio and started to know each other. But soon found out they are from both different time. Is it possible for love to exist wherein they are 2 decade apart? But after all they were still under the same sky . . .

Under the Same Sky__ "--After all we're still under the same sky. . ." 

~*~

**Prologue:** _Symphony of the Rain_

       The sun didn't rise that early Saturday morning and the clouds we're too thick for the sun to peak. There was really nothing else to do on this cold harsh morning but to lie around lazily. 

       It wasn't really the freezing atmosphere that makes this day so gloomy, just the intimidating feeling that was starting to form into his mind.

       He turns to his right to look outside to foggy window mirror. Few droplets of water began to pour outside. Tapping towards the hard pavement on the street making a concerto, he's eyes gazing at the old grandfather's clock that was pointed to seven. Slowly he stood from his chair and went over to the untouched old calendar. It was dated year 1984, 20 years apart from this moment. 

       For a second of looking onto the old calendar, he's eyes wandered into something else like an old picture frame. There was a picture of a young girl maybe on the age of seven who has short auburn hair and the most remarkable green eyes. Funny it seems old, like everything in the house; they were all been left by time. 

       It seems that he's the only one who noticed the loud knocking of sky's tears in the glass window. The whole mansion was quiet and empty; just the concerto the rain makes together with the ticking clock was all that he could hear. His footsteps against the wooden floor doesn't even create a sound there was really nothing to do. But there was something in this place that he couldn't put down, a strange melancholy feeling, with a bit of nostalgia and enthusiasm. 

       His amber eyes were captured once again by the angelic face of the girl on the picture frame. Her smile was summarizing her fun-filled life. His expression changed into a frown. There was something beneath the exterior of this girl, like he was part of those smile. His fingers caress the photo, then found its way to the girl's hand. Her right hand was holding a violin while her left hand was cut in the middle it was folded. He gingerly holds the frame beginning to unfold the photo.

"I never thought you would turn to be a nosy man, Syaoran." A middle-aged woman said, entering the stillroom.

"Nadesico-san! I didn't mean to snoop on your things, it's just that I—I don't have anything to do and--" he babbled looking down oh his feet, retreating the attempt to see the folded picture.   

"It's quite alright. These aren't my things either." She smiled looking tenderly to Syaoran. Her features were still fine looking despite of her age the traces of beauty in her youth remains untouched. "I can't really blame you, there's nothing much to do on an old lady's mansion, who's living all alone." She continued her sea green eyes focused on Syaoran who was finding the floor interesting. 

"Your wrong about that Nadesico-san. I like this place very much, its quiet unlike in the crowded city of Hong Kong." He brought up his face finally staring back at Nadesico's eyes. "You used to hate this place 20 years ago." She replied her hands placed on her back. 

"I did?" he asked and Nadesico chuckled lightly at his face. "Yes, Yes . . . back when you were still five years old." She bit her lips and stares into an empty space. "Do you remember that girl on the picture?" she asked not looking at him. "No. . . But somehow I could feel I have connections to—her. But then I was blind—twenty years ago." he answered with a poignant amber eyes.

"She was my only daughter, Sakura." Her eyes look wistful for a moment but she closed them and sighed. "She was seven, while you were five back then when you meet her. I remember vividly that day were you two met. Your whole house was on fire and you're trap inside but nobody is brave enough to save you, only Sakura has the courage to go up and save you regardless of her young age. Do you remember that?" she asked, eyes still closed. "I only remember fragments, but of course I still remember that incident. It is when—it is when I got blind." 

"She was far more intellectual than any other kids in her age. Always top-notched in every field whether it is academically or sport. But she always has this passion with music. Do you remember how she taught you how to play the violin despite your handicap?" she opens her eyes again and tears began to fall. "But then . . . she died being hit by a truck. She was—she was going to give you your necklace . . . but--" she paused and wipe her tears away. "I-I'm sorry, you might be tired you go upstairs now and rest a bit." Nadesico bit down her lips and started to walk away. "Nadesico-san--" he started but was immediately interrupted. "It's okay, just go rest for now." She said, her voice pleading.

_       **'I know it's strange for a blind five years old boy to remember things vividly. I didn't exactly know everything but I know it's clear for me --- that day I remember so clearly now, just like this moment--- I hear the symphony of the rain. . .'**_

~*~

       He sits alone on his bed still hearing the loud knocking of the rain. The old television was turned on and was switch to the news channel. 

**News Advisory: _--Just this morning another unknown red star exploded similar to the one that had exploded twenty years ago which has a strange effect among our satellites, radio waves and other communication apparatus. Astronomers and other experts concerning to this field was still researching for this unsolved case to know the reason for this stra---_**

       The television was switched off. He lied down on his bed closing his eyes until he heard some grumbling noise under him. He frowned and looked down to locate the noise. He peered down and sees a black object vibrating. He reached down and picked it up. It was an old radiophone. 

He grimaced at the black radiophone and started playing with it by pressing the buttons consecutively. Suddenly the grumbling noise came again as he pressed the red button. 

****

**_"-H-he-he-lloooo?" a voice came through the phone. He raised a brow and press the suspicious red button and it talked again. "H-hey t-this is Sakura, is anyone there?"_**

****

****

****

~*~

A.N.: I'm done! Wai! Hehe I know everythings not so clear yet but its on the plot. You guys just have to go with the flow. Now please leave a review! Tell me If this is worth continuing for me to know I'm not just writing for thin air okay??? Soooooooooooooo press that button down there! 


	2. Yesterday's Mirage

A.N.: OMG!!! Thanks for all the reviews! it really makes me super-duper happy! And I decided to update YaY! I better start updating all my fics before school test gets in the way. So here ya go the next chappie! 

**Summary: **In the year 1984 an unknown red star exploded. The incident happens again in the year 2004. And with that, two people mysteriously stumble into a broken short wave radio and started to know each other. But soon found out they are from both different time. Is it possible for love to exist wherein they are 2 decade apart? But after all they were still under the same sky . . .

**DISCLAIMER: **okay, okay I forgot todo this last time so now I'm tellin' you I'm no owner of CardCaptor Sakura/ Cardcaptors or whatever you prefer. I'm not good as the almighty CLAMP so here ya go! Oh! Oh! I also don't own "Sky of Love" the "radio-wave part" was taken from that movie starring Ken Zhu but HEY! I haven't watched it yet! ****Sniff** **But the other things you'll find in this story is MINE! The scenes, the happenings, or even relationships, etc. in this fanfic is born in my own feeble brain. Okay? I just got the radio part. . . geez, I haven't even watch it yet.

Under the Same Sky 

****

"--After all we're still under the same sky. . ." 

****

****

**CHAPTER 2:**_ Yesterday's Mirage _

       _It's been awhile since I could look straight into my own reflection. And it's been awhile since I last saw this place. Without a doubt, I'll always end up going in here after such long, long time. I know I'll end up here . . . eventually . . . _

~*~

       He scrutinizes the poor old radiophone as it speaks once more. "H-He-Hello? Anyone there?" the girlish voice came again. He presses the red button much harder and he speak at last. "Yeah, who is this again?" came his reply holding onto the phone more tightly.

"Sakura- my name is Sakura. How about you?" the childish voice said again. "Me? I---well I'm—_wolf"_ he heard the girl giggled as he said those. "Is that _your_ real name? It's a weird for a name but I like it! Wolf, wolves are cute!" 

"What's your point anyway? And why are we starting this conversation in the first place?" came his annoyed reply. HE wasn't the type of person to have jokes with, and that was terribly irritating him yet---something is beyond this chat that makes him so—kinda into it.

There was a long silence and it came to him, the girl might have been scared to him. "I'm sorry, I just don't like people calling me cute. You haven't even seen me yet." And from there he earned a laugh from the other side. 

"O-kay, well we could call each other friends right?" Sakura asked. "Friends?"

"Yes, Friends. Might as well give some information about each other ne? Hmm . . . Let's see I'll start. I'm seven years old and currently studying at Tomoeda elementary school!" she mentioned sounding so cheerful. "Seven? You don't sound like a seven year old to me." He replied raising a brow. "People always say that to even mother, they say I'm gifted and that I'm lucky to be one." 

"Alright I get the point. But wait did you just say Tomoeda? I live in Tomoeda, well actually—moved in just days ago." He stated as he descended to the soft bed. "Really so you're new here. Wow! That is so amazing maybe we could meet tomorrow at the elementary school gate! You agree?" he looked hesitant for a moment then sighed. "Sure, there isn't much thing to do anyway so what time?" he asked.

"How about 3:00 p.m.? That is when our classes ends. I'll wear my cute pink bunny hat so you'll know it's me." She cheerfully announced. "This is so crazy, you should know this since you're _gifted child_. What if I'm a kidnapper? Don't you think I'm too old to be your friend? I'm 25 years old for kami's sake!" he asked but there came her reply so quickly. "I'm sure about it! _Friendship doesn't require one of having the same age to be friends, it all comes in the heart."_ With that no words came from his mouth. "Oh! I need to go! Remember 3 at the school gate bye!" and there he goes staring into thin air.

_'Friendship doesn't require one of having the same age to be friends, it all comes in the heart.' _Her statement repeated on his mind. Where did he hear that again?

~*~

       And it's been awhile since I saw you . . . And it's been awhile since I let my tears start to fall like this. Surely it's been awhile . . .

       The cold drops of rain fell harder onto her black umbrella. Her amethyst eyes sparkle brightly through the grimly painted night. She looked down at the tombstone reading the inscribed epitaph. 

****

**_'—She breathes like the breeze, took life as a friend, but life has been just too harsh, and there she goes dreaming--thinking it wouldn't cost a thing--'_**

****

****

       I cannot walk away from yesterday, and I know it's been so long since I see you laughing. And I know it' been awhile since I last say sorry. I know it's been awhile . . . 

~*~

       The next day was different from yesterday's crying sky or so he thought it began to pour rain when he's halfway down to his destination. He knew how stupid he could be as his heart beat so much faster just by a simple chat on an old radiophone with someone who was one-fourth of his age.

       He walked too peacefully as his feet take him to the gates full of children. He shoved his unruly brown hair and leaned his back onto the wall beside the school gate. Every student seems to have left the campus but he's eyes wander around looking for a little girl wearing pink bunny hat. 

       Heavy drops of rain collided loudly with the garbage can alongside him. He swallowed the lump forming on his throat as he closed his eyes. Rain pours down on his cheeks rapidly. 

       He opened his eyes as he felt the raindrops stops from falling down on his skin. There her amethyst eyes look up to him, pale hands holding the black umbrella that was preventing rain to pour down his already soaked body. She smiled sadly at him.

~*~

       And I know it's been awhile since I last saw him too, and it's been so long ever since I hear your voice. But I know I could still remember your face. 

       _And I think I know what this could mean; too bad she's just a yesterday's mirage . . ._

_And the rain never stop, it continues to fall from everyone's life. And we hope for a promising years to come. Because we know it's been too long to carry these entire burden. __The darker the sky becomes, the more tired my heart becomes__   
__I saw your face, listened to your unvoiced pledge__   
__At that moment I discovered__   
__That one day I walked past you and didn't catch your gaze_

_For you're looking back at yesterday's mirage . . ._

~*~

A.N.: What can I say this is so angsty ne? well that's my goal anyway. I'm not really sure about all of the things happening in this story it just came to me naturally. So anyone know who the mysterious character is? It's so easy! Haha Tell me any comments or suggestion please? I would love to hear it. And of course things are still left in the shadow but I couldn't just put it down so quickly right? Well. . . I think everybody should review once they read this okay? I need some inspiration through your review so that I could continue this faster. Oh! By the way try reading my other fics too! Ja ne! mwah!


	3. tell me what the rain knows

Under the Same Sky 

**~ethereal-moonrain** (formerly known as Li-yingfa1)

**Chapter 3: Tell me what the rain knows**
    
    _Tell me what the rain knows_
    
    _O are these the Tears of Ages_
    
    _That wash away the Wolf's Way_
    
    _And leave not a trace of the day?_

**~*~**

Even the rain was speechless. He could no longer feel the rain pouring down on him, nor the freezing wind. _"I knew you'd come."_ She smiled and said to him. _"But I'm sorry" _he gaze at her amethyst eyes for a moment as if searching for the sun. **_"I'm not her._**_ AndI'm sure who you are waiting for, and I'm certain enough that she wouldn't come.**" **_

       She extended her ghostly pale hands to him and tried to form a little rainbow underneath the black umbrella. She smiled to him "Tomoyo Daidouji, my name is Tomoyo Daidouji."  For a second he pondered about her name but wave it off and extended his hands to her. "My name is Syaoran Li". They shook their hands. Another introductions, this is the second time. But only Tomoyo remember.

       "I have to go" he excuses himself and ran away so fast that all she could do was wave goodbye and shouted on him "I'll be waiting here!" he look back a bit for some time but didn't stop. She watched his back as it disappear into the cold clammy hands of rain. "Again"

~*~

       Syaoran inhaled deeply and looked at his white ceiling. He wanted to ask anyone what was happening to him. But he knew no one could possibly answer him. His gaze suddenly fell on the old radiophone that had started this. He fingered the dust over it. Then suddenly it beeped the roaring sound was there once again. He pressed the red button almost immediately.

**"You didn't came" **Funny they both said the same. "But I did! It was raining hard, I've waited." He argued to the receiver, almost smashing it into pieces.

**_"Liar! I came there and it was not raining. It was a very hot day!" _**she retorted back to him. Amazing how a seven year old could talk and think like this. Almost like him.

From both side they were confuse. Each wondering about how sincere the other spoke. Pondering if they should believe one another, even they say the opposite of what really happened. **_"I think I have to go now. My oka-san is calling me." _**She said in almost a whisper. But he heard her. 

       He no longer hears the beeping sound and put the phone down once again. He sighed and walks outside. 

~*~

**       She frowns slightly as she went down the stairs. _"Sakura dear, would you please bring this cake over Mrs. Daidouji's house?" _came a soft voice from the kitchen.**

**       A seven-year-old Sakura came towards her mother quietly and take the large cake from her. _"Come back as soon as you have done that okay? No more wandering around."_ Nadesico reminded opening the door for her daughter. _"Yes, Yes" _**

       **The night was quiet, but murmuring insects here and there. She stroll pass by the school gate and had finally reached the place. It was a huge house with a fountain in the middle. She pressed the doorbell and rang it twice. She smiled as the door flung open by one of the maids. _"Ah—Thank you, this must be the cake Mrs. Daidouji ordered." _Sakura just nodded slightly to her and walk away. **

**       She weakly kicked a stone on her way. She was already in front of their school and on her way back home. But she stood there for a moment, simply staring at the wall hearing nothing, feeling nothing. Meekly she places her hands over the wall. **

**       She gasp, mysteriously a hand seems to be touching hers. Closing her eyes from the world as if holding the truth in her palms as she felt the rough wall. **

_Their worlds a million miles apart. Time, wavering to what it's doing. Asking, pondering—to the things that's happening.  _

**       She looked up to the sky facing the faint light of the moon. Her hands trailing on it as she slowly walks. And what she didn't know, what _they_ both don't know, their hands together for once. No one can see but the faint glow of the sky's lamp was showing it. Clearly.**

**~*~**

       _Had the sun completely go astray into the wide space? Has the moon melted away by the radiating heat of the sun? Where are the stars? Are they completely out of sight? No more little sparkling dots._

_A million light years away . . . _

_Would the rain tell me? Of what has become with the sun, the stars, and the moon? Are they hiding the truth from me or is my sky just blocked?_

_With a million light years away—_

      Li Syaoran find himself standing in front of the old school. He put his finger on the wall tracing the cracks it has. Until his whole palm fully connected with it. He shudders it seems as if a hand reach out for his. 

       He dismissed all of those fleeting thoughts over him and walks slowly his left hand still touching the wall.

What has the world trying to do? Their hands touching – but a million light years away . . .

~*~

**_"Sakura?" _****a hurried voice came, he was panting. _"Eriol? What are you doing here?" _for a second her hand left the wall. **

**_"Thank god! I thought it was your house that is burning! Can't you hear that? Lots of people rushing by to a house caught in fire! I thought it was your house so I came immediately!" _****a nine-year-old Eriol explained looking at Sakura with such hopeful eyes. **

**_"Fire?"_**** and that is the only time she had taken notice of the world she was in right now. She hurriedly ran towards the direction of the fire. **

**       She arrived there with Eriol running after her. There were too many people but she manages to squeeze herself to the crowd from upstairs a loud cry came. But nobody could come any nearer in fear. There were no firemen yet. And they just watch from there, knowing somebody was trapped inside. From an inch to Sakura is a crying woman probably the owner of the house. "My son! My son is still there!" she cried helplessly. **

**       Sakura heard her and rushed to a water fountain in front of the burning house and splashes water to her body and to the open arms of the fire. **

**People tried to stop her but she came too quickly for them. Coward humans letting the little girl take action just shook their heads murmuring to themselves "poor girl".**

**       The inside of the house was an inferno. Things being drawn down one by one by the gravity, detaching it selves from wherever they are holding into. She reached upstairs and time stood still again. He sees her. Amber met emerald. **

**_"Let's go now!"_**** she shouted to him holding out her hands to him. Once more their hands entwined—by destiny.**

**~*~**

O tell me what the rain knows. I know there is something beyond this. There is beyond the galaxies away. 

He looked up to the sky facing the droplets of water caressing his face. His left hand still there, frozen. For a moment he felt the 'invisible' hands go away. A part of himself being pulled. 

_--A thousand light years away---_

       In a split second he felt a cold hand gently rested on his, replacing the warm one. He looked up and met with amethyst eyes once again. Tomoyo was gazing to his eyes, her pale face just a breath away---

---A thousand light years away . . . away . . .
    
    _Tell me what the rain knows_
    
    _O are these the Tears of Ages_
    
    _That wash away the Wolf's Way_
    
    _And leave not a trace of the day?_
    
    _Tell me what the rain knows_
    
    _O is this the flood of fortune_
    
    _That pours itself upon me?_
    
    _O see how I drown in this sea_
    
    _Hark, hear the howl that eats the moon alive_
    
    _Your fur is on fire_
    
    _The smoke turns the whole sky raven black_
    
    _And the world upon your back will crack_
    
    _Where will you go_
    
    _Now you've no home?_

Let the rain wash away your last days

****

**_~~ the world clashes down, they're a thousand light years away, but their heart --- remains, as one._**

****

****

**~*~**

**A.N. **: **SIGH** Finish it! Oh well I'll try explaining things first since many (if not all) are confuse. Guess its time to bring daylight in your minds!

**_First,_** Sakura was born in the year 1977. While Syaoran 1979. That means Sakura is older than Syaoran in 2 years. 

(Actually in the REAL Card Captor Sakura, Sakura is REALLY older that Syaoran, see? She is born April 1 while Syaoran July 13. And April comes first. ^__^ this doesn't concern with my fic —just for the information for some who doesn't know hehe)

**_Second,_** Sakura and Syaoran officially meet in the year 1984, in which Sakura is seven years old and Syaoran is 5 years old. 

**_Third,_** in the year 2004 Syaoran is 25 years old, Sakura 27 years old (if she IS ALIVE!) okay I did mention she's dead ne? (maybe) 

^*^*^*Now enough with their ages. Let's explain their current situation. The story starts in the year 2004 where in Syaoran came back to his old town, wherein he met Sakura before, back at the year 1984. They are currently communicating through a short wave radiophone. How? I can't tell, it's not yet mention in the story. So to sum it all They are in different time slots, but they had met before. I'm sorry if you still didn't get it. But I'm hoping you guys understand my explanation, not really good at it. Well if you are still confuse with something you're free to ask. Thanks for the reviews! 

****

Who wants cookies??? 

****

Sorry guys but I can't give you all private messages for now, but THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW! AND FOR THOSE WHO WILL!!! Mwah! I'll leave the cookie jar in here, you guys just grab some! Think of it as my gift ^__~

Ja matta ne! please read and review my other stories too! Mwahz!

**_~Ethereal-moonrain a.k.a Li-Yingfa1_**

****

****


	4. lonely, lonely star

Somewhere amidst nowhere I would find my answer. Of an unknown query, of a question never asked.

There is—a thousand riddles over you. The hardest part is to try to recall a memory you knew you remember, but didn't want to bear in mind.

Doesn't everybody out there understand? Some things are hard to comprehend but its clearly written in our hearts, but never given a chance to be understood.

This might be what they call madness. All tries to escape to be captured by it. But in heart we are all mad, all the things you tried to escape from would always haunt you down, unto the depths of your soul . . .

****

**

* * *

**

**Under the Same Sky**

By: ethereal-moonrain

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Lonely, lonely star . . .****

_Lone star where are you out tonight?_

_This feeling I'm trying to fight_

_It's dark and I think that I would give anything_

_For you to shine down on me_

_How far you are I just don't know_

_The distance I'm willing to go_

_I pick up a stone that I cast to the sky_

_Hoping for some kind of sign_

* * *

The sun was way too hot that day, it seems clearer, much nearer than before. It should give light right? –To the slightly open wooden door.

****

****

**_It was music by paradise, carefully crafted by young gentle hands. You'd easily hear it from afar mingling with the sweet chorus of chirping birds._**

****

****

**_She'll easily see, the two close figures standing in that vibrant room. So close together, she'll see how perfect the little girl playing the violin is. The way her sea green eyes smoothly reflecting the sun's light. And the boy sitting so calmly, unfocused amber eyes simply wanted to witness how the whole melody was created within thin fingers of little Sakura Kinomoto. _**

****

****

**_Because she'd spent hours watching them, never making her existence known to both of them. Afraid the melody would stop. She'll just be left with herself, clutching her own heart trying to mend some broken, irreplaceable pieces that was beginning to be burn into ashes. _**

****

****

**_"Tomoyo-san?" startled she turn around to face the boy who called her. "Sakura-chan is so good at playing the violin ne?" her amethyst eyes search for his amethyst ones behind thick glasses. She looked down at her feet and manages to smile a little, a sad smile. "Yeah" _**

_maybe—_

_A little too perfect._

_Too perfect to be torn down someday._

__

* * *

__

It could be a dream for all I know. All of these things in front of me, they could just be some trick, some illusion out of my fantasy. The appeared like small fragments of something inside me that I should know, but didn't know. Maybe something you knew that is real and yet, refuse to believe.

"They said that, in order for someone to remember their long forgotten past is to move on ahead and try to gather shards of it from there and hopefully, somehow they'll be able to recall it back." She held his hand, over pouring rain.

"Daidouji-san. . . I knew you from before, am I right?" his voice was hoarse a little bit unheard, but not as unheard as hers. "Probably—what do you think Syaoran?"

"I think I do" he replied and she nodded, inhaling hard as if oxygen is too minimal at that place. "Would you come with me?"

"To where?" he questioned almost defensively, removing his hand under hers and resided it in his side.

"To wherever she may be." She turned her back against him and started walking slowly towards the quite run-down school and he followed.

The hallways were quiet, and murky too deafening in fact. Her pale hands had made its way on one of the knob of the door. It was written there, _'The Music Room'. _

"The music room? Why this place?" he asked nonchalantly looking around the black and white room. "Why you ask?" Tomoyo closes her eyes then open them again.

"Because at this place, on that day—was the beginning of my memories with you. . ."

"Why couldn't you just practice on your own?" the boy was scowling, his amber eyes unfocused trying to make the girl before him visible. "I get it, you're scared, aren't you? Silly girl then why don't you just practice at home?" he added tapping his foot on the music room's floor.

****

****

**__**

* * *

**__**

**_The girl bit her lips shyly looking up to the boy. "Well I--" she fidgeted with the hem of her dress trying to gain a gift of courage. "D-don't you get it?"_**

****

****

****

**__**

**_"Get what?"_**

**__**

****

****

****

**_"I want you to listen!" the little girl blurted out and notice the smirk placed on the boy's lips. "Stupid girl." She bit her lips again; her green eyes ready to pour out some tears._**

****

****

****

**__**

**__**

**_"I could clearly hear you from my room." He added smiling, really smiling._**

**__**

* * *

**__**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

"I was--- always far from you. On a place were I could watch you." She fingered the knob of the wooden cabinet, opening it. It smelled old, like opening a box full of your childhood toys. She took out some sort of book and handed it to him. "It doesn't matter if you know I'm there" she softly whisper to her self.

Syaoran take it thoughtfully, bringing himself towards the window and notice the rain had suddenly stopped. He looked down on the book, in front says _'A fallen blossom'_. Gingerly, he flipped the pages and see that it was a personalized music book.

The staff lines were hypnotizing, the notes almost singing on their own. He read the title of the piece 'Sakura Drops'. Blinking he notice some scribbles at the left of the title.

There was an old, sad story of a little girl and a blind wolf boy. Sadly it was forgotten, never to be sure that it could be told once more. There was a story about a boy and a blind flower--- He was supposed to look down at her grave when a pair of feet was shown. They gaze at one another, pondering if the person before them is an illusion or—if they are an illusion. Thus, they were lonely, lonely stars.

****

****

****

**__**

**_There was a story about a boy and a girl, who stands on different time, but always—under the same sky._**

"Who wrote this?" he asked fingering the perfect cursive writing. "The music piece?" she inquired.

"No—the scribbles." He said watching as Tomoyo walked up to him holding an old brown tarnished violin. "Oh—judging from that handwriting, I'm sure it was Eriol. I always thought he was weird."

"Eriol?"

"Yeah, Eriol. Someone who had punch your face before." She stated not looking to him as she left the violin to his hands. "Forget that and try to play that piece." She added moving to sit next to the grand piano. Syaoran sat on the windowsill, the book on his lap, and the violin position on his shoulders.

It came so naturally, that it was a music heard by him, played by him countless of time. Its rhythm coincides with his beating heart. It was all having some sense; it was all coming back to him now. With just a simple music, it had awakened answers, giving birth to new questions. But he knows that these queries, these answers could only be told by music, by memories, there's no conversations needed, just this moment.

__

_He wondered when did he hear this music. He wondered how many stories this walls had heard. He looked up to the sky, wondering how many stars does it hold._

__

_He looked up to the sky, wondering how many times had he stare up to the heaven, hoping for some kind of sign. . ._

__

__

_Hoping they were standing, under the same sky . . ._

But right now they were just-- lonely . . . lonely stars . . .

* * *

**Author's Note: **Gomen! Gomen! For not updating earlier! I hope somebody would still read my story…. Ahahaha. As slow as it may seem, this story is coming to its end, like I said before this would be just a short story…. I really hope you guys liked this chapter. I can't promise to update faster since we have exams next week. But I already have the next chapter done but I'll have to change some things (hehe been too long for me to remember all of my plans here)

One of the reasons why I haven't updated is

1.I'm busy

2.I'm lazy (joke, well partly joke)

3. I'm hooked on my new fic "tadaima" which is not CCS but NARUTO

4.I'm DEPRESSED yeah… it may not look like it to others but I am!

**These are the people who reviewed the last chapter: **

****

**Cherix88: **yeah great to know that people actually like my stories. Thank you for reviewing

**Megume: **aww! You're not stupid! C'mon it happens to me too! Haha well thanks for the wonderful comments.

**Ria-tin: **I watch Korean movies but I'm not a Korean I'm a filipina (although I have friends who says I don't look like one) . Well anyway I think I know what movie you are talking about but its not a Korean movie its Taiwanese movie the title is "Sky of love" the man there is Ken Zhu I forgot the name of the girl. But I haven't watched it yet me and my friends are suppose to watch that but something went wrong and we end up not watching –Glares at xiao-yu1—haha so the only thing I get from that movie is the radio phone thingy but the others are purely base on my imagination. But I heard though that the ending was depressive . . . however like I said I haven't watch it yet and I have a different storyline, a different ending too.

Restless-soul63: is it that confusing??? Anyway thanks for reviewing

**Kinomoto Touya: **RAR! WHADDYA MEAN SHE'S Not EVEN HUMAN???? Anyway since you said that I'm a good writer I forgive you! Tee-hee –walks towards trala-land--****

Umi: So sorry if I didn't update "soon" waaaaah! But thanks for the comment!

**Guilda; **that's so nice of you. I hope you like this chapter

**Xiao-yu1:** hmm really na-cute-an ka dun??? Anyway try to bite my ass and I'll kill you! Wahahaha anyway cute ikaw??? Pwede ba! Magreview ka na lang ng magreview madami ka pang utang sa akin iha!

**PrincessSakuraTenshi12: **Yo! My favorite reader! I really don't know how can I thank you for being so supportive in whatever I write! Because of you I strive to write better! –hugs-- here I'll give you COOKIES! Fresh from TRALALA-land! Thank you! Thank you! Mwah! You update your fics kay?

**CherryBlossomYingfa:** Whew! Gomen! Gomen! For the late update! I hope you like this chapter!

**Liitlepup: **Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! REALLY! I'm so ashame of myself for not being able to update faster. Anyway you'll know soon if Sakura and Syaoran would be happy together.

**Qleo-chan: **Erm—sorry for not making it longer. I just feel like it becomes boring when I write longer than usual, anyway it depends on the mood of the story I usually rely on symbolic, moody type. Sorry for not being able to update faster I just hope you'll like this chapter although its short.

TO OTHER READERS 

I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING FASTER! AND FOR HAVING IT SHORT! REALLY PLEASE UNDESTAND AND REVIEW!!! Make a poor ol' me happy!

ã Copyright 2004. ethereal-moonrain a.k.a. Li-yingfa1

_Reading this fanfiction without giving a review is highly prohibited. Haha_


End file.
